leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Noctowl (Pokémon)
|} Noctowl (Japanese: ヨルノズク Yorunozuku) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the undersides of its wings are light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a or . The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. As shown in the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon, and has large red eyes that can see in pitch-darkness. Called "the emperor of dark nights" by some, it never lets its prey escape. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently and twists its head at a 180° angle to increase its intellect. It can also turn its head upside down, which signals that it is troubled by something. Noctowl is most commonly found nesting in trees and . It pecks those who disturb it. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Noctowl Noctowl debuted in Fowl Play!. A man was trying to capture the smaller, Noctowl with traps, but kept failing due to the Owl Pokémon's intelligence. After was sent flying, Noctowl allowed to have the chance to it. After an intense , Ash succeeded. Other A Noctowl appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl, under the ownership of Wings Alexander. For most of the episode, it was sleeping in its 's plane, but it finally flew out to help Ash's Noctowl when the flight encountered problems. A Noctowl appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, under the ownership of Ornithol. It shared its Trainer's aspirations to win the Pokémon Sky Relay, but it never competed with him in the competition since Ornithol was never able to catch two more eligible Pokémon. Minor appearances Multiple Noctowl appeared in Fowl Play. A Noctowl appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where it protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Noctowl appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A 's Noctowl appeared in Going for Choke!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Coordinator's Noctowl appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Noctowl appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. A Noctowl appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Noctowl appeared in Aiding the Enemy!. A Noctowl appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, under the ownership of a participant of the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It was used against a . A Trainer's Noctowl appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Noctowl appeared in 's fantasy in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Multiple Noctowl appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Noctowl appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.}} attack confuses an opponent and weakens it as well.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Noctowl appeared in Sunkern Treasure, under the ownership of Falkner. It was first seen alongside its while he was trying to a . mentioned that she caught a Noctowl on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Noctowl appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Multiple Noctowl appeared in Scizor Defends and Chesnaught Protects as Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the TCG In the TFG One Noctowl figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet, Great Marsh, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring }} , , Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet }} , , , , , , , Viridian Forest Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest (Headbutt trees)}} }} }} |} |} |} |} , Pokémon Village}} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 44, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10| |'}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5| }} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=164 |name2=Noctowl |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia *Noctowl was the first Shiny Pokémon to appear in the anime. Origin Noctowl's appearance is based on that of s. Name origin Noctowl is a combination of '' and . Yorunozuku is a combination of 夜 yoru (night) and 木菟 mimizuku ( ). In other languages and }} |fr=Noarfang|frmeaning=From and }} |es=Noctowl|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Noctuh|demeaning=From nocturnal and |it=Noctowl|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야부엉 Yabueong|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=貓頭夜鷹 Māautàuhyehyīng|zh_yuemeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Cat-headed night hawk". |zh_cmn=貓頭夜鷹 / 猫头夜鹰 Māotóuyèyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Cat-headed night hawk". |ru=Ноктоул Noktoul|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Noctowl External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Noctuh es:Noctowl fr:Noarfang it:Noctowl ja:ヨルノズク zh:猫头夜鹰